


Up Till Now

by Shaddyr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, all things considered, up till this very moment, the day had been one giant cluster fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Till Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outsideth3box](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/gifts).



> This is for [](http://outsideth3box.livejournal.com/profile)[**outsideth3box**](http://outsideth3box.livejournal.com/) because she had a very craptastic day. It was, in fact, a day that sucked slime through a swirly straw. And she was in dire need of some cheer. And thus, John and Rodney got it goin' on. Heh. Like I really needed a reason? So anyway, this is for her.

Up till now, it had been the kind of a day that sucked slime through a swirly straw. Revolting, putrid sticky slime, the kind that worked its way into everything, that had to be scrubbed away until it left the skin reddened, almost raw. The kind that couldn’t be washed out of clothing, that reeked so badly everything had to be burned. Literally.

Boring mission to innocuous planet, check. Introductory diplomatic song and dance with primitive indigenous people, check. Stupid cultural misunderstand resulting in running for their lives, also check. Having the unbelievably bad luck, while evading pursuers, to encounter what was for all intents and purposes, The Bog of Eternal Stench and then *fall in*? Bonus Round of massive fail.

So, all things considered, up till this very moment, the day had been one giant cluster fuck. Until Sheppard walked in to his quarters, freshly showered, skin pink and glowing from vigorous scrubbing, and caught Rodney as he was coming out of his own bathroom, still shower damp, towel wrapped around his hips. He froze in place, the prickling sensation of a flush spreading across his chest to blend with the pink of tender skin as he watched John’s gaze travel speculatively over his body.

"Err..." He wasn’t used to having no words, but damn it. He was (actually almost literally) naked before the other man, unprepared for the open perusal and completely flustered.

"Were we... was there something... Sheppard?"

Sheppard just smiled, and it wasn’t a friendly ‘hey buddy!’ kind of smile. No, it was filled with smoky innuendo and dark promises, and Rodney felt his mouth go dry.

He wasn’t sure exactly how it happened, only that Sheppard was suddenly right there, in his space, all over him, hands on his shoulders, kissing him, and oh yeah, that was hot, smoking hot, and oh god, why hadn’t this ever happened before? The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back on the bed, towel on the floor beside Sheppard’s discarded clothing, but it’s not like he could think straight since all he could really grasp was that he was laid out, naked and wanting, and John was doing crazy things to him with his tongue and teeth, nipping at his throat and shoulders. Rodney could barely do more than murmur fractals equations that tried to describe the recursive feedback loop of pleasure building within him as he twined his fingers through John's hair, interspersed with, "Oh pleasedon'tstop," and "ohgodOHGOD!"

The wicked clever mouth was in constant motion, sparking a trail of sensation as it moved down his chest, paying careful attention to each nipple in turn and oh, OH, he hadn't even realized how sensitive he was, and jesus, since when were his nipples hot-wired to his cock? Then the hot and wet meandered across his stomach while warm hands slid under his thighs, pushing his knees up and over Sheppard's shoulders.

His whole body jerked as Sheppard dipped his tongue into Rodney's belly button before venturing lower to swirl it around the head of his cock before diving into to swallow him down. Rodney shuddered, arching up off the bed, knowing he looked debauched and desperate, but he can't bring himself to care one iota as quicksilver pleasure exploded through him, dizzying, frightening and exhilarating all at once.

John's hand trails up the outside of his thigh, over his hip, fingers lightly grazing over his ass; his thumb slipping between Rodney's ass cheeks to seek out the hidden goal, finally circling his entrance, just playing, just driving him up the fucking wall, until Rodney can't take it anymore.

"Jesus John," he gasps, terrified, but more turned on than he's ever been in his life, "stop fucking around and just *do* it already!"

John laughs, the rat bastard. It's a dark, dirty laugh that sounds like rum and sin and sex and freedom, a laugh that holds dark promise of pleasures to come.

"Where's your slick?" John asks, voice as smoky and low as the laugh, and all Rodney can do is point at the bedside table. John reaches into the drawer, rooting around for the lube, and Rodney glances over to see he's snagged the sunscreen by mistake, but when John tries to throw it back, Rodney grabs his wrist.

"I don't fucking care," he snarls, desperate at this point, "just use the sunscreen because if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to kill you!" and John laughs again before leaning in to kiss him breathless, and all the while Rodney can feel him moving, opening the bottle and slathering up his fingers, and suddenly they slide home, just like that.

Rodney has had quite enough waiting, thank you very much, and while this may be the first time that he and John are actually acting on The Thing that has been between them since before he can remember, he does understand the basic mechanics behind it and hello, he's certainly read porn; and while John clearly loves foreplay and prep is good and important, there is only so long he can reasonably be expected to wait before he LOSES his MIND and he starts grinding down on the two slicked up fingers;

"Whoa! McKay, you've gotta take it slow-"

"Slow yes, but – nrrggh, oh god... not glacial!"

"Here, come on, it'll be good, just let me-"

"I'm letting you! Get on with it!"

\- and groaning when they become three, scissoring and stretching him - "now, now, ohgodNOW, John, please-"

And then the fingers slide free to be replaced with John's cock and wow, he marvels at the slick perfection, because Holy Shit, that's a cock up his ass, JOHN'S cock up his ass, and he thinks that he might just freak out, but it's perfect, so perfect and who knew it would feel so good, and John's laughing and he realizes that, once again, he's babbling out loud – "Fine, FINE! Keep laughing – oh, fuck - because that just makes it better, oh, oh! ... don't you dare stop, you bastard –"

And then John kisses him quiet, or as quiet as McKay can ever be, because he's still panting and moaning and muttering, "ohgodyes" even as that clever tongue licks at his mouth and those teeth nibble on his bottom lip, and he loves it that he's surrounded by John, engulfed, lost and swallowed up, hazel eyes staring into his, and he never wants it to end.

He runs his hands through that crazy soft hair, devouring and being devoured in return, lost in hot, slow deep kisses that feel like an endless high, better than chocolate, better than coffee, better than science, and he'd never admit anything was better than physics but John is, he really is, because he is what makes it all make sense.

And as John's breathing becomes laboured, his thrusts erratic, Rodney *squeezes* and John stutters to a halt, gasping, shuddering - and then he's coming and Rodney can feel John's cock pulsing inside of him and it's sweet and hot and then John's got a hand wrapped around him, pulling in firm strokes and he gives it all up, spilling all over John's hand.

They collapse in a heap, sweating and sticky and panting, sated and glowing, and Rodney's thighs are starting to burn, and ow, jeeze, John's sexy as hell but fucking bony, and he weighs a tonne - "Get off, get OFF, god!" and laughing at him again. Rodney elbows him for good measure, but John keeps sniggering as he rolls to his side before pulling Rodney close against him to snuggle - who the hell would have ever suspect that Sheppard was a snuggler, for god's sake -

And as his heartbeat approaches something resembling normal and his breathing evens out, Rodney places his arm over the one that John has wrapped around his waist, and relishes the warmth of the other man spooned up against his back. Up till now, it had all been very heat of the moment, go with it and don't think, and it occurs to him, as they lay there , that he is happy. Which might normally make him freak out, but he just hasn't got the energy. Maybe tomorrow he'll freak out, but till then, he's just gonna go with it. For now.  


 


End file.
